Generating notifications for notifying users about events or activities taking place in a virtual space is known. Generating notifications reminding users to participate in the virtual space is known. Some systems enable users to control settings of notifications that may be generated for the users. For example, in those systems, a given user may select virtual space events and/or activities of interest to be included in the notifications. In those systems, the notifications are typically transmitted to the given user through a graphical user interface while the user is participating in the virtual space, or through push notifications while the user is not participating in the virtual space.